


Missed Opportunity

by hrhrionastar



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhrionastar/pseuds/hrhrionastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series, Giller gets a brilliant idea for a new spell, and presents it to Lord Rahl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for legendland.

Giller the wizard strode through the dark forest. Dawn was just breaking, and the last stars of the night gave the trees an otherworldly glow that Giller, despite his vocation, found unnerving. He preferred dungeons to trees, and left to his own devices would probably never have ventured from his laboratory at all. However, it had been pointed out to him that exercise was right up there with being polite to the Mord'Sith on the list of ways to stay healthy. So he walked.  
  
He was turning over in his mind various ideas for subjugating the Midlands, a land full of contradictory people who refused to understand how much better life could be under the rule of a man like Lord Rahl, who understood how important ancient scrolls and soundproof dungeons were to a research wizard, when inspiration struck. Quite literally, in fact: an apple fell on his head.  
  
Giller scowled as he picked up the fruit and absently shined it on a corner of his robes. Apples, like almost every edible plant and quite a few inedible ones, grew in profusion in the Midlands.  
  
So why not turn that fact to Lord Rahl's advantage?  
  
"No."  
  
Lord Rahl set aside the thick spell book. It was so old that only magic held its spine together. Yet even so, power crackled from its yellowed pages. It called to Giller. He also saw the way Lord Rahl's gaze lingered on the book.  
  
"No?" he asked. "But, my lord, such a display of your power would surely crush the spirit of the Resistance."  
  
"Perhaps," agreed Lord Rahl, "but at what cost? When my empire extends from the Ran-Sing Mountains to the Boundary of Westland, the apples in the Midlands will belong to D'Hara, and we wouldn't want them to be poisoned, now would we?"  
  
Giller supposed Lord Rahl was right. He usually was. Still, the spell to poison all the apples in the Midlands—and all the rest of the red fruit as well, most likely, as the spell was less than specific—would have been a major magical coup. It was a pity that Lord Rahl, as one sardonic Mord'Sith explained to the wizard, was so fond of apples.


End file.
